Kagura Kisaragi
Kagura Kisaragi is a member Third Thaumaturgist Squadron, a former Major and Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Reigna The Bloodedge's sister. She is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. She also appears in the BlazBlue: Altered Destiny as one of the leading protagonist on the NOL side. She is the female counterpart to Jin Kisaragi who is the main threat of the Black Beast during Blazblue series. Information Background Altered Destiny Personality Where his sister Reigna is hot-tempered and more willing to quick to draw first blood, Kagura is cold, aloof, twisted, and borderline sociopathic. She cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in her own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. She has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal, in addition, she repeatedly shows that she dislikes reminiscing about the past, particularly about her days at the Military Academy. She shown to be much more aggressive since she angry towards other people due to the string of bad romantic relationships she had in the past, this has been proven much more of a fact during the war since early on she seem more relaxed to kill by an order. This, however, is all a facade. The moment he reunites with Reigna, She loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts to his childhood self. Her voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and her is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence and more willing to kill in order to get to Reigna The Bloodedge. In the past, Kagura would often cling to Reigna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him and was jealous of when Reigna spent more time with her friends then Kagura. She is a very elegant and intelligent character, but she is very cold and hostile towards others. However, she can be very affectionate when it comes to her sister. This caused the people from fanon or even Kokonoe A. Mercury had to label her as a tsundere (a person who is initially cold and hostile towards another person (as well as sadistic), but beginning to show their warm side over time). Appearance Kagura has a light tanned complexion, with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. She always wears her cross choker, and her white and blue NOL uniform on the job. Off the job she dresses boyish, usually T-shirts or tank-tops and pants work for her. Always wears Tennis shoes. She carries Yukianesa on her hip in a samurai way for quick draw manners or keep it close by. In her normal uniform as a major rank, Kagura worn the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. Early on when in her commander rank, Kagura once when she was younger, once worn a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and Yukiananesa at carried mostly in her arm. Powers and Abilities Kagura has proves that time and time again she is an elite status in the Librarium with her exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Kagura controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that she is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. It also appears unlike the mainstream blazblue counterpart, she practiced in a controlling blue colored lightning which she combos with the ice powers of Yukianesa for a greater advantage during combat for fast-pace attacks with a devastating strikes. Her swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his sister during combat. While Reigna fights with savage, powerful blows, Kagura style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on her attacks are considerably powerful like Reigna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. She shown a hidden amount of skills however, her true power is currently suppressed because of Yukianesa's influence on her and if should her true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then Regina said that Kagura will become her "greatest enemy" in terms of combat. Musical Themes Stages Etymology Trivia Category:BlazBlue Altered Destiny Category:Female Character